Truth and Revelations
by The Prophecy 2000
Summary: The Oswain Tales. After the events of book one, Dorinda is brought back to life by Elmesh as she was before Hagbane. Despite her desire for execution for her crimes, things do not go as she expects


**Truth and Revelations**

**Disclaimer:** The Oswain Tales belongs to the writer John Houghton and we are not making any money from this fic

**Authors:** Sarah and Tim

This story contains spoilers for the first book of The Oswain Tales - depending on which version you've read, it's either Hagbane's Doom or Oswain and the Battle for Alamore. It's also an Alternate Universe from the first book onwards

* * *

><p>Dorinda stood in the middle of the marketplace, hood pulled firmly down over her head so that no one could see her face. She wasn't even sure what had brought her to the City of Elmar, except that she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Slowly, she made her way over to one of the stalls, reaching out one slim, pale hand to lightly touch one of the beautiful pearl necklaces for sale.<p>

It hadn't been that long since she would have coveted something like this, enough to make her demand it and use her title to get her way. Now, the beautiful piece just made her feel sad.

Not so far away, Oswain was also walking through the marketplace. He had come to buy a present for his sister, but as he wandered among the many stalls, he was thinking of Dorinda. Not of how she had ended up, but instead, the Dorinda he had been deeply in love with many years previously, before she had been corrupted by evil.

Dorinda slowly placed the piece back down, shaking her head when the stall owner asked if she wished to buy the necklace. She settled her hood more firmly around her head, slowly turning to walk away - and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Oswain. Several different thoughts, memories and emotions ran through her mind.

At that moment, a small child ran past Dorinda, chased by a group of older children. One plowed into her and muttered an apology as Dorinda stumbled, losing her precious grip on the hood. A gust of wind sent the material flying backwards. Dorinda quickly pulled the hood back up, but a part of her was aware that the damage was probably already done.

Something had brought Oswain out of his thoughts and he looked up to see none other than Dorinda standing only a few feet away. He gave a start, blinking, his first thought being that his eyes were playing tricks on him. When he looked again, however, although she had quickly pulled a hood down over her face, he could tell that it was definitely Dorinda under there. Not really conscious of what he was doing, Oswain found himself walking towards Dorinda.

Dorinda looked after the children, a sad, almost wistful feeling coming over her. Her childhood seemed so long ago, yet it was among one of her happiest memories. She only had to close her eyes and she heard the laughter of herself and her brothers, playing in the forest near her home - before she'd been sent to Elmar and marriage to the son of the High King; before evil had corrupted her heart and Hagbane had taken full and complete control.

But Dorinda wasn't fooling herself. Hagbane had been a part of her - the darkest part, to be sure, but a part of her nonetheless. And under Hagbane's influence, she'd done many terrible things. Perhaps that was why she was here in Elmar - because it was easier to just hand herself over for execution or imprisonment than continue to live with what she'd done.

"Dorinda?" Oswain said upon reaching her.

Dorinda went still at the voice - the familiar voice that had haunted her dreams on her long journey to Elmar. Her first thought was to turn and flee; to run back to the safety of... well, where could she go? Besides, running was the coward's way to deal with things - and Dorinda had never been a coward.

Dorinda turned, holding her head up high. That had the added effect of causing her hood to slide down once more. This time, though, she didn't pull it back up. She took a deep breath - and then dropped to her knees in a position that struck her suspiciously like the position someone who was about to be executed would assume. She bowed her head, not looking him in the eye. "I have come to hand myself over to your justice." Her voice rang out clearly, not a trace of the fear she felt revealing itself in her tone.

"But..." he managed to say. "I thought you were dead."

"You weren't the only one." The words left Dorinda before she could stop them. They probably weren't the best way to respond - but it was true. "I can't stay here kneeling all day, so if you could call the guards - or the executioner - soon... Please?" she asked, aware of the whispers and stares from other people in the marketplace.

"But why would I do that?" he asked. "It seems that Elmesh has brought you back to life, but... as you once were? Before you became... well... Hagbane?"

"I am..." Dorinda hesitated, thinking. "I am not the witch Hagbane, but neither am I the innocent child who you once knew. I have seen and done too much. My crimes have been great. If not for a proper trial and execution, why have I been brought back?"

"It could be to put right all the wrongs Hagbane did to the people of Alamore?" he suggested.

Dorinda considered that, head on one side. "I think it unlikely. The only thing any of the forest-folk would wish of me is my head; and I cannot give them any reason not to have me killed."

"But I can. And in any case, the forest-folk, I'm sure, could tell that you're not the same as you once were. I think they have already had their justice; and I see no reason why they would not forgive you."

"Would _you_?" Dorinda asked him directly.

"I forgive you, for you are not Hagbane."

"No... you're wrong about that. Hagbane was a part of me." Dorinda hesitated. "The worst part of me, perhaps, but still a part of me."

Conscious of the hundreds of eyes staring mesmerised in their direction, Oswain said, "I think that we should have this conversation in the castle. We are attracting a fair amount of attention here."

Dorinda looked around and then stood up, slowly, not sure her legs would support her. She left her hood down, even though her first instinct was to pull it up over her head. "I... you came to the marketplace for a reason, did you not?" she asked, aware of the fact that he held no object he'd purchased in his hands.

"Yes," he replied. "I came to find a present for my sister." He paused. "And then I saw you."

"Your sister?" Dorinda frowned, searching her mind. "Alena? How old is she now?"

"She is twelve now," Oswain answered.

"Twelve." Dorinda nodded slowly. She stepped over to the stall, reaching to point at the necklace she'd seen earlier - though she didn't touch it. "Perhaps she would like a necklace to wear?"

"Yes, indeed she would."

"It is... eight gold pieces." Dorinda looked towards the stall owner for confirmation.

"But for the Prince Oswain, I would sell it for five," the man replied, quickly recovering from the unexpected scene only moments ago.

Oswain said firmly. "No, if you were selling it for eight gold pieces, I shall give you no less."

"Thank you, your highness." The stall owner bowed and passed the necklace over to Oswain.

Taking it, Oswain handed over the money. "It's a pleasure, sir."

The stall owner took the money and then turned to Dorinda, a speculative look coming into his eyes. "And for the lady, perhaps this piece would work?" He held up a plain gold chain with a blue stone set in the centre, white stones either side. "This goes very well with your eyes."

Dorinda took a step back with a shake of her head. "N...No... I don't need it, thank you."

Looking at Dorinda, Oswain said, "Before you were... corrupted, you liked those a lot. Maybe some day you will like them in the same way again."

"But not right now," Dorinda said softly. She stepped away from the stall, looking at him but not making eye contact. "Are we going into the palace?"

"Yes, I think so. It would be the best thing to do."

Dorinda nodded and started walking in that direction, head low, attention on her feet more than anything else. She lifted a hand to tug lightly on a few strands of golden hair, pulling it in front of her eyes to stare at them, still unable to believe how she'd lost Hagbane's influence entirely... even the witch's appearance.

Oswain sped up his steps slightly to walk beside her.

Dorinda wasn't looking at him, but she was aware of him moving to walk beside her. She cast a sideways glance at him from beneath her eyelashes. "Are you...?" She hesitated, then tried again. "Has much happened since the last time we saw each other? Have you taken a wife?"

"I have not," he replied. "I could not marry another woman after knowing you. Even after all this time, I have stayed in love with you. You know I begged Hagbane to give up her evil, but she would not. That is because I still love you, Dorinda."

Dorinda was shaking her head slowly. "N...no... you can't. That's not why I came here."

"But why? I always loved you and I always will do."

"Because I've done so much evil..." Dorinda's eyes began to blur with tears. "I just want to die... because it feels like it's the only way to stop the pain, the guilt... the faces of all of those I harmed."

Oswain turned to face Dorinda, putting his arms around her, pulling her close. "Everything is going to be alright," he told her.

Dorinda stiffened slightly in the hug, not sure that she could bear any form of contact right now. She didn't pull away, though. "How can it be? It's never going to be all right now... If I'm not going to be killed, I don't know where to go. I won't be welcome anywhere."

"You can stay with me," Oswain said reasuringly. "People will accept you. Many knew you before you changed; and in time, I promise it will be alright."

Dorinda lifted her arms, slowly wrapping them around his muscular form, almost clinging to him. "Stay with you... as what?"

"As my wife?" he suggested.

"Even after... everything?"

"Yes, even after everything. You're still the same. Hagbane is gone; only you remain."

"We were due to be married before..." Dorinda said quietly.

"Yes, but this time there won't be any interference," he answered.

Dorinda looked at him. "I... I want to say yes. I want to be with you... but isn't that selfish of me?"

"No, of course not," insisted Oswain. "It is right that we marry. I didn't believe at first that you still loved me."

"I could never have stopped," Dorinda answered. "I still remember the first time you came to my home."

"You do?" he asked. "As do I."

"It was..." Dorinda hesitated. "My brothers told me I was betrothed. I didn't think I was old enough to worry about that sort of thing."

"At first we were almost what would be recognised as strangers, but... so much grew from that."

Dorinda nodded slowly. "You were my best friend," she said simply - and then looked up at the castle, her face nervous.

They began walking towards the castle entrence, Oswain gently taking Dorinda's hand for a few moments, noticing her nervousness.

Dorinda laced her fingers through his, gaining strength from his presence - but as Queen Talesanna approached, Dorinda couldn't help flinching a little, almost wanting to turn round and flee.

He squeezed her hand as he too saw his mother. He hoped to give them both strength by doing this, as he was not one hundred percent sure how the Queen would react.

Talesanna paused, her eyes going between Oswain and Dorinda and their entwined hands. She then turned a grave expression to her son. "I see Elmesh has continued his work in reuniting you both."

"Yes, mother, he has," he replied.

Talesanna then looked at Dorinda, her eyes kind. "My dear child, you have travelled a long way to come here. Your chambers are ready for you. If you would like to go there, a servant will bathe and dress you in time for the evening meal."

Dorinda slowly nodded, hesitantly freeing her hand of Oswain's.

Oswain looked after Dorinda as she began to walk away, at first hesitantly but then with a little more confidence.

"Do you intend to take her back to Alamore with you?" Talesanna asked her son once Dorinda had gone from view.

"Yes, mother, I do. We are going to be married."

"I am glad to see that the potion has had no lasting effects."

"Potion? What potion?" Oswain asked, a little puzzled.

"She didn't tell you?" Talesanna asked, studying her son. "Hagbane was created through the use of a potion supposed to bring an evil person to the side of good. Unfortunately, there were some... side effects."

"No, she did not tell me. How did this come about?" he asked.

"She was manipulated into creating the potion - and tricked into taking it."

"So... the potion worked both ways?" Oswain enquired.

Talesanna nodded. "Yes, it certainly seems that way. Which is why it pleases me to see the two of you together once more."

"It pleases me also. I never would have dreamed that we would end up together again."

"There will be a feast this evening to celebrate."

Oswain nodded. "That is indeed good." He turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Talesanna asked.

"I am going to buy Dorinda a betrothal gift." Oswain hurried away, hoping against hope that the object he had in mind was still there. He reached the marketplace, slightly out of breath. He rushed over to the same stall that he had bought Alena's present from earlier that day. To his delight, the necklace was still on the stall.

The stall owner looked up with a wide smile as Oswain appeared, bowing his head. "Your Highness. Have you come to purchase something else?"

"Yes, sir, I have. I would like to purchase this necklace that you so kindly pointed out."

"Of course. That is ten gold pieces."

Oswain brought out twelve gold pieces and handed them over to the owner. "Here you are, sir. The two extra gold pieces are a thank you from myself."

"You are very welcome, your Highness." The stall owner bowed deeply. "I do hope you will consider my wares the next time you wish to purchase a gift for someone."

"Yes, indeed I will," Oswain said, smiling. He then turned and hurried back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Dorinda sat on the edge of the bed as a servant combed her long golden hair, braiding it into a long plait that stretched down her back. She was clothed in a soft, pale blue gown, her previous clothes having been taken away to be washed.<p>

Oswain knocked on the door, waiting for a reply before entering.

"Come in," Dorinda called softly.

Oswain entered the room, seeing Dorinda sat on the bed. "You look beautiful."

Dorinda smiled - and then winced as the servant pulled a little on her hair as it was braided. "Thank you..."

He waited for the servant to leave before speaking. "You didn't tell me of the potion."

Dorinda blinked, glancing at him. "The potion? How do you know about that?"

"My mother told me. It must have been awful... being changed like that. But don't worry, it doesn't change anything."

Dorinda closed her eyes briefly. "I was trying to help... but it went horribly wrong."

Oswain walked over to Dorinda, kneeling down in front of her. "I have a gift for you."

Dorinda opened her eyes to look at him. "You do? What is it?"

He produced the necklace, placing it in her hands.

Dorinda looked down at it. "I... you bought this for me?"

"I did," Oswain replied. "Just now."

"Thank you... will you put it around my neck?"

"Of course." He took it from her, reaching up and placing it around her neck.

Dorinda lifted a hand, placing it over one of his. "I love you," she said, as if trying out the words for the first time - said with almost the same wonderment as when she'd said them to him the very first time.

"I love you too, Dorinda, now and always."

Dorinda stood, slowly, reaching out to slide her arms around him, pressing a light, gentle kiss to his lips.

Oswain also put his arms around Dorinda, kissing her back.

Dorinda stayed in his arms for a few moments and then slowly pulled back. "Perhaps you too should get changed for the feast," she suggested.

"Yes, I think I should," Oswain said, kissing her again.

Dorinda deepened the kiss a little, then finally pulled away once more, the corners of her mouth lifting in a small smile. "I will see you in the hall?"

"I will see you there," he said, smiling. With that, he turned and walked from Dorinda's room.

* * *

><p>A servant knocked on the door to let Dorinda know it was time for the feast. Nervous more than anything else, Dorinda slowly left her chambers, walking to the hall.<p>

Already at the table with his parents, Oswain saw Dorinda enter and caught her attention, indicating the seat next to him.

Dorinda walked over to Oswain and took the seat next to him, nodding slightly to the King and Queen as they greeted her. The people there at the feast were talking fairly loudly, but when King Argil called for silence, a hush descended over the hall.

King Argil looked at his son, gesturing for Oswain to speak.

Oswain stood up and cleared his throat. "Good evening, everyone," he began, receiving acknowledgment from the people around him. "I am overjoyed to anounce the engagement between Dorinda and myself. As you all know, it has been many years since we have been together, but now good has triumphed over evil; and this has made the return of my only love possible. We are one again and our thanks must go to Elmesh, with whom all things are possible, as without him, I would have never set eyes on Dorinda again."

A loud cheer rose from those present at this announcement before they fell to eating and drinking with great enthusiasm. Dorinda smiled at the sight - and then looked up at Oswain, her eyes filled with love. As she reached for her goblet, however, a servant swiftly plucked it from her hand. "No, princess! You must not drink from this cup."

"What's wrong?" Oswain asked, very concerned.

"I saw a stranger put something in her goblet," the servant explained. "He was a very short, round man with a bald head."

Dorinda blinked at that and quickly looked at Oswain. "Sorda is here?"

"Well, he shouldn't be, but it could only be him."

Argil quickly called his guards over, sending them to look for the evil wizard or his counterpart.

Talesanna leaned across to Dorinda and placed a hand against her forehead, eyeing the young woman. "Did you drink any of the wine?"

Dorinda shook her head. "It didn't even touch my lips."

"I think, until the danger is past, it would be safest for me to take Dorinda back to her chambers," Oswain said.

King Argil nodded. "Yes. That would probably be the wisest thing to do."

Dorinda stood from the table, frowning in worry. She stepped over to Oswain and just hugged him, frightened for the security of their relationship.

Oswain held her for a few moments, sensing her distress. When they did eventually break apart, he took Dorinda's hand and they walked from the hall.

"I thought it would be over now," Dorinda said quietly, as she walked next to Oswain. "I'm frightened that things will go wrong again."

"We have both changed from how we once were," he replied. "We need to stand together. I will stand by you, no matter what happens."

Dorinda nodded slowly. "I love you so much... I don't want to lose you. Not again."

"I love you too, with all my heart, Dorinda. You won't lose me - I will always be here with you."

Dorinda looked at the door of his chambers and then at Oswain. "I'm glad. I'm not that naive child anymore. I won't allow myself to be influenced by evil."

"I know that is so," Oswain answered. "And it is indeed good."

Dorinda slipped her arms around him and touched her lips to his once more. "I hope we will be wed soon."

After the kiss had ended, he said, "We will be, that is for sure."

"I feel we have waited far too long already. I don't mind how big the ceremony is. I just want to be your wife."

"And I want nothing more than to be your husband."

Dorinda pulled him into the chambers with her, sitting down on the bed and gently tugging him down to sit next to her. "I will live with you in Alamore?"

Oswain nodded. "My life as King of Alamore will be made complete with you by my side."

Dorinda leaned forward and gently kissed him again, sliding her arms around his neck. "I'm never going to let anything come between us again," she promised.

Oswain pulled Dorinda to him, holding her tight and deepened the kiss.

Dorinda held tightly, almost desperately to Oswain, reluctant to let go. For so many years, they'd been apart for so long - and now, for the first time in seven years, she felt truly happy. And maybe she still needed to redeem herself - but with the help of Oswain, and the power of Elmesh behind them, she believed anything would be possible.


End file.
